


One night of love and fun, one night forever

by Jimmybean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Addiction, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Based on a RP, Collars, Detox, Drugs, Emotionally constipated Jim, Light BDSM, M/M, Nicknames, Possessive Behavior, Sex and lots of it, Smut, Violence, mormor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmybean/pseuds/Jimmybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jim and Seb met, and were instantly soulmates.</p><p> </p><p>A mormor rp me and a amazing person did. They wrote Sebastian, I wrote Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jim Moriarty made his way through the crowd, sitting at the bar as he sighed in disappointment. Well...of course no one wanted to fuck him, the dejected Irish man thought to himself. All he wanted was to snort a line of his bag of coke, have someone fuck him hard and wake up the next day between his soft and smooth silk sheets. He'd take whoever was willing home (well as long as they met his standards) if he needed to. His dark, bambi-like eyes scanned the crowd again, though he didn't see anyone who he was interested in still. Was it really this hard for a attractive criminal mastermind to attract someone? 

Sebastian had been leaning back against a wall on the far side of the club, nursing a glass of whiskey as he surveyed the clientele that had come out tonight. Sebastian wasn't picky, not when it came to sex. It was an outline for his adrenaline to filter into after a kill. But he did have a few standards. With a hum, he eyed the skinny, doe-like man who pushed through the crowd to take a seat at the bar. He was small, lean, but that's how Sebastian liked his men. Downing the last bit of whiskey, he pushed off the wall and headed across the club to the end of the bar, moving beside the man to speak in a quiet rumble into his ear, over the loud noise of the bar. "Whatcha drinking, kitten?" He asked slowly, thinking about how much the man really did look like a kitten. An adorable, malnourished one you found in the back of alleys that looked at you pleadingly to feed it, but still. 

Jim instantly shivered at the man's voice and turned to look at him, barely keeping his jaw from dropping."N-Nothing yet." Fuck, he stuttered but fuck who wouldn't? The man who'd called him kitten(that would go, the criminal hated pet names) was tall, blonde, ripped, and ruggedly handsome.Jim was honestly surprised he didn't have a heart attack over how fit the man was. Definite score. 

That stutter was absolutely adorable, and Sebastian found himself grinning, a single eyebrow lifting as those pretty dark eyes went wide and stared at him in absolute surprise. That was cute. "Well let's fix that, shall we?" He raised a hand to wave the bartender over and tilted his head to look the man up and down, deciding mentally. "Hmm...Irish..no mistaking that accent. Will whiskey do? Or would you like something sweeter on your tongue?" He had known some irish men in his life, and knew there were types. Some that would just throw back the whiskey like it was nothing, and some that hated alcohol. 

Jim tried desperately to keep himself from blushing, though he knew he was likely failing.His pale cheeks colored easy. "Something sweet. Whiskey is a bit too bitter." Considering he rarely drank, he was only sitting at the bar because there was too many sluts on the couches in the back.

Sebastian nodded and slid the arm closest to Jim down around his waist, thick fingers curling around the edge of a bony hip. Hmm, the man needed more meat on his bones. That could be fixed. If this wasn’t just a one night thing, that was. "Your pick then, Kitten. Anything you'd like, I’ll buy.." He pulled back and glanced over at the bartender, ordering himself another whiskey and setting down a twenty pound note on the counter to pay for both drinks.

Jim had to stop himself from hyperventilating when the man grabbed his waist and fuck he got called kitten again, why didn't he damn mind? This man was either the best seducer or Jim was just sensitive to hot people tonight. "Umm...I'll just take a vodka and sprite then please."he said softly.Get yourself under control Jim, and don't freak around tall, handsome men.

Sebastian nodded to the bar tender, who handed over their drinks within a few moments, since neither was particularly complicated. Sebastian took up his glass and drained a swallow, still not removing his hand from Jim's waist. In fact, his thumb pushed up under the hem of the man's shirt, rubbing lazy circles around the soft skin over the man’s wonderful hip. "So what brings you out tonight? Doesn't really seem like it's your scene."

Breathe,breathe, breathe, Jim repeated mentally. "A lot of places don't seem like my scene honestly." He let out a breath. "But I'm here because I was bored and lonely. You don't really find interesting people in your own flat." Or on drug deals or while stealing valuable paintings, he added mentally.He took a shaky sip of his drink, trying not to focus on the thumb that was on his hip, though it felt like a flame licking up firewood in a fireplace. God how I’d love to get trapped in the snow with him, Jim thought to himself with a small grin. 

Sebastian licked the taste of whiskey from the corner of his mouth, and leaned back down so he could murmur into Jim's ear, his gravely voice little more than a rumble. "Not lonely anymore. And I certainly hope not bored." His thumb rubbed in wider circles, tracing along the jut of bone on the skinny waist. "What's your name, Kitten?"

His face burst into flames, he could feel it. "J-Jim Moriarty." Fuck, damn that awful stutter to hell! Though he supposed it wasn't the stutters fault, this man was being awfully enticing and making his pulse go faster than a hummingbird's. "Yours?"he managed out, licking his lips nervously.

"Mmm....Jimmy. Cute." He shifted to nose gently along the edge of Jim's jaw, feeling the burn of a flush across Jim’s round cheeks. "Sebastian Moran. Nice to met you Jimmy." He pulled back enough to down another swallow of whiskey, then set the glass down on the counter to free up his other hand, reaching down to turn the bar stool around so Jim was facing him. He pushed between Jim's nicely shaped thighs, spreading them apart so he could wedge himself between them, letting his knee brush Jim’s groin playfully. 

Jimmy. He'd called him Jimmy and he hadn't snapped his neck yet. What was happening to him? He couldn't control his blood pressure, expression, voice...he was officially losing it.All because of a handsome man named Sebastian Moran.Who'd just wedged between his thighs and oh god he couldn't think suddenly. He had to say something but what? He bit his bottom lip in thought but no words came to him. "Sebastian. Good name." he finally said quietly.

Sebastian chuckled softly at Jim's comment, lifting one hand up to gently loosen Jim's bottom lip from his teeth with a thumb. "It's worked well for me . You wanna get out of here, kitten?" He looked down at Jim and moved his hand to cup the smaller man's cheek, pressing fingers up into his dark messy hair. "I think I've found what I came for."

"Yes." Jim breathed out, studying him intently. "My place or yours?" he made no move to get up since Sebastian was still blocking his way. The criminal drowned back the rest of his drink, wincing slightly at the burn of the vodka in the back of his throat.

"Yours," He answered, moving his hand from Jim's hip to span down over the man's arse, lifting him up off the barstool and pressing him against Sebastian's front,letting him feel for a brief moment the hard bulge, easily supporting his weight while he reached for his whiskey with the other hand and finished it off. He stepped back and let Jim slide down to his feet, then took his hand, leading him through the crowd to the front of the bar, lifting a hand up to summon a taxi cab.  
Jim looked on dazedly, a small pool of heat forming in his stomach, his knees jello. Okay, he'd gotten someone to shag him tonight. Check. He needed to take him home now . When the taxi came, Jim slid in with Sebastian and told the cabbie his address, who took off about 10 seconds afterwards. Okay, they had a good 5 minutes before they got to his flat. Good, right? He could think. Not really, not when Sebastian was right next to him, being hot and all that. His alcohol addled brain could barely believe the events of right now. 

Sebastian sure as hell wasn't going to give Jim much of a chance to think, not when the moment they had climbed into the back of the cab, he pulled Jim over into his lap. He tilted up and mouthed over the underside of Jim's chin, sucking lazy kisses across the pale skin until it was dark with bruises. He gathered from the address that Jim's flat was close, certainly closer than Sebastian's own would have been. But still, he wasn't wasting any time getting right down to it, turning Jim malleable and plyable to throw onto a mattress once they got to the man’s place. 

Jim shuddered slightly, his mouth growing dry as Sebastian kissed under his chin. Fuck, Fuck that felt good. Sebastian was like a tornado, but non destructive, just sweeping away all other thoughts in Jim's head that didn't contain the blonde. Finally, the cabbie arrived at the building Jim's flat was in and he got a note out of his pocket, shakily handing it to the cabbie.

Sebastian let Jim stretch over to hand over the note, but he didn't let the man out of his lap. In fact, he pushed open the door and coaxed Jim's legs around his waist. He felt the other man’s hardness as he carried him over to the flat and climbed the stairs, all the while dragging heated kisses down Jim's neck and throat, nibbling at the bit of collar bone exposed under his shirt collar. A hand slid down into Jim's pocket, fishing out his keys to unlock the door, finally having to cease the movement of his mouth so he could peer around Jim to fit the key in the lock and push the door open.

Jim was flushed, breathless, and wanting by the time Sebastian stopped to unlock the door. All he could feel and think about was the other man around him, warm, strong and inviting. He raised a shaky hand to point down his flat’s hall. "B-Bedrooms second to last on the left." he managed to get out raspily, voice husky with arousal. 

Sebastian hummed and kicked the door shut behind them, dropping the keys to the floor and heading back towards where Jim had indicated the bedroom was. He pushed at Jim's shirt, peeling it off over his head and tossing it aside, giving him far more skin to ruin with kisses. Once he made it to the right door for the bedroom, he shoved the door open and moved to the side of the bed, tossing Jim down on top of the mattress and staring down at him like a starving predator as he toed off his boots and then climbed onto the bed over the small brunette, loving how soft and inviting the man under him looked. 

Jim swallowed nervously, feeling his heartbeat roar in his ears. He let out a shaky breath, staring up at the other man. “Condoms and lube in nightstand." he said slowly, so he didn't stutter. Though he couldn't really see Sebastian messing with condoms, some people did. Jim didn't see why, unless they had STD's themselves, everything was mostly safe.

Sebastian arched an eyebrow, Jim certainly got down to the point, didn't he? Sebastian really didn't play games either though, it was pretty obvious what he wanted. He nodded and reached for Jim's trousers, making quick work of buttons and zipper, tugging them down off the man's lean form. Shoes and socks came next, till the only barrier was a pair of pants. Sebastian grinned and reached down, covering Jim's groin with his large hand, palming him through the thin material that gave away everything. "You do this often Jim? Take home strangers?"

Jim shuddered, holding himself back from bucking into the other man's hand. God, Sebastian had wonderful hands. "Sometimes, though you're the first person I've had in a month. Been busy."he got out. Busy with controlling the small part of London I have under my grip right now, he thought to himself. If only Sebastian knew he wasn't as soft and helpless as he seemed right now.

Sebastian hummed and rubbed the outline of the bulge beneath the pants, so casually torturing the brunette with just a lazy shift of his fingers. "Not so sweet and innocent. Are you?" Sebastian nearly purred as he pulled his hand away, reaching for his shirt to tug it up over his head and toss to the floor. His torso was tanned and fit, but littered with scars, including 4 claw marks dragging down his chest and curving around his ribcage. He sported a few tattoos as well, army insignia, and a huge tiger spanning down his back. He was a complete contrast to Jim's soft, pale skin, but he rather liked that.

"I suppose not."Jim said quietly, eyeing his body appreciatively. Ex-army then, he recognised the tattoo well enough, his dad had been in the army. Claw marks and tiger tattoo..tiger handler/hunter? This man wasn't only attractive,he was interesting. He needed to know more. "We're talking about you in the pillow talk, if I'm not passed out."he informed Sebastian, still trying to commit every inch of skin to memory.

Sebastian grinned wider, and rolled off the bed to work off his denims and boxers, tossing them on top of his shirt as he moved over to open the night stand drawer and pull out the lube. He turned around to face Jim, and he was big. His cock was easily eight inches, and it wasn't even fully hard yet, though he certainly should be soon. "Oh, you'll be passed out for sure." His voice had dropped to a gravely growl as he knelt back down on the bed, tucking his fingers below the waistband of Jim's pants and tugging them down and away, eyeing the smaller’s groin. 

Fuck Fuck Fuck, he chanted in his head when he saw how big Sebastian was, when he heard his growling voice and when Sebastian pulled his pants down.Totally exposed now. He let out another shaky breath, biting his lip as he stared at him. 

Sebastian ran a hand down Jim's side, admiring the sight of his soft, naked body stretched out on top of the bed. His eyes drifted up to Jim's face, and he saw how shaky Jim looked. His smile softened ,and he reached down to pull Jim up off the mattress and onto his lap. "Don't worry Kitten. I'll be good to you." He leaned in and captured Jim's mouth in a proper kiss, pressing his tongue down into the smaller man's mouth and completely taking over the embrace.  
Jim hesitantly held onto Sebastian's back, nervousness deflating as quickly as it had come while he melted into the other man's chest, his heartbeat slowing a little.It still raced like crazy but didn't hurt and he was glad. As Sebastian kissed him, he lazily stroked a finger down his back and closed his eyes as he slowly melted into Sebastian, everything that made up the man. 

Sebastian traced his tongue across every bit of the depth of Jim's mouth, as if he was trying to commit every inch of the smaller man to memory. He pulled back to give them both a chance to breath, glad Jim was finally responding and touching him back. His arms wound around the small frame, petting down his knobby spine to relax him further.

I'm okay, it's just a shag, Jim told himself. He’d never gotten this worked up before, but then again, he didn’t see men that were as big as Sebastian often. It wasn’t a rarity but well...it certainly wasn’t common either. He opened his eyes, taking in everything before leaning to kiss at his neck. He pulled his hands away from Sebastian's back and held onto his strong hips, carefully licking at his throat every now and then.

Sebastian closed his eyes and tilted his head back, relishing in the feel of Jim kissing and sucking at his neck. It made him feel lazy and warm, small tendrils of pleasure running down his body in waves. "Mmm...you can be on top if you want...ride me. Control how much you take, if you'd prefer." He said lowly, knowing he wasn’t normal sized.

“I think that'd be better."he said, and handed Sebastian the lube that had been set to their side on the bed.He licked his lips in habit, and pressed one last kiss to Sebastian's neck before pulling away.

Sebastian took the lube with a nod, and watched Jim lay back down on the bed as he uncapped the bottle and pouring a generous amount over his thick fingers. He reached out and pushed Jim's thighs apart, then wrapped his fingers around the base of Jim's cock, slowly stroking up its length as his other hands slipped between the smaller man's cheeks, pushing his index finger down against Jim's entrance and rubbing in lazy circles to get him to relax.

Jim let out a small moan as Sebastian stroked and he felt himself unclench his muscles. Relax, he told himself. Only sex with a stranger at the bar, which is what you do. His hole clenched and unclenched, trying to get the man to go.

That moan when right to Sebastian's cock, and he bit his bottom lip and pressed his finger slowly inside of Jim, stretching him open. He made sure to pay attention to Jim's cock as well, to distract from the burn of the stretch. One finger wasn't going to prep him for Sebastian though, so soon he added another, working them inside of the small, tight body.

Jim couldn't hold back as a louder moan came out of him, pleasure gripping his mind in a hazy fog. When Sebastian added a second finger, Jim fought the urge to clench once more and tried to focus on the attention his cock was receiving.

Sebastian stroked Jim's cock, paying plenty of attention to the sensitive head. Because soon he added another finger, stretching all three digits apart and wriggling his long, middle finger to stroke across Jim's prostate to turn the pain to pleasure.

Jim arched his back slightly, eyelids fluttering as he groaned. Oh god, oh damn that felt good. Now he could hardly wait to have Sebastian inside him and his fingernails clenched into his palms at the thought.

Sebastian spent a few more moments working Jim open before he deemed him ready, and then pulled his hand out, smearing more lube down over his cock and then rolling onto his back beside Jim. He reached over and pulled Jim over on top of him, rubbing his sides and thighs with a throaty purr. "You ready, Kitten?" He asked, looking up at the man on top of him with a lazy smirk. 

"Ready." Jim said with a slight grin, then he slowly eased himself down on Sebastian's cock, a low groan of pleasure escaping him as Sebastian was moved inside him, filling him. That was wonderful. 

As Jim sunk down on his cock, Sebastian groaned and tightened his grip on Jim's hips, no doubt leaving bruises in his wake. "Good god, You are fucking tight," Sebastian growled out, struggling to keep his hips steady and not just buck up into Jim.

"It's fine if you want to." Jim said in a low tone of voice, looking at him."I want you to fuck me and I want it to be rough.I like it that way."he got out, biting down on his bottom lip hungrily.

Jim certainly didn't have to tell Sebastian twice. With a snarl, the blonde gripped Jim's hips and brought him down to meet a harsh upwards thrust, slamming into the tight body. He took no hesitation in bouncing the small Irishman on his cock, snapping his hips up to fill Jim over and over again. But wow, how he belonged here. How he belonged inside Jim. 

Jim soon melted into the pattern, his breathing turned ragged from pleasure, his face flushed from the incredible heat between the pair. He kept his fists clenched into the sheets to hold onto while Sebastian pounded into him, sending moan after moan coming from his mouth.

Jim was gorgeous, arching above Sebastian and flushed with pleasure, dissolving into a sweaty mess. Sebastian fucked into him like it was their last night on earth, savage snaps of his hips angling him towards the spot that would make Jim see stars. He bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, but not even that silenced his loud, carnal moans of delight. 

"F-Fuck S-Sebastian!"Jim cried out when the other man hit his prostate and he only barely kept himself coming from that."I-I'm going to soon- " he panted out, looking down at Sebastian, into his eyes with a gleam. 

Sebastian grinned through his bloody bottom lip, and reached one hand down to wrap around Jim's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts to bring Jim to the edge even faster. "Cum for me then, Kitten."

Jim soon did, only a few seconds after Sebastian uttered those words. His whole body clenched up, including his arse, his eyes closed shut as he said Sebastian's name. God it was the most intense orgasm he'd ever received.

Sebastian groaned as Jim came, spilling into his hand and clenching tight around his cock. Sebastian thrust a few more times, growling out Jim's name before he came just a few moments afterwards, suddenly flipping them around so he could fuck into Jim through his orgasm, biting down into the side of Jim's neck as his hips snapped harsh into the man. 

Jim let out a small cry of pleasure as Sebastian fucked him through it. Finally, it was over with though and Jim's eyes were heavy with exhaustion. He wouldn't be able to move tomorrow without thinking of the other man, he was sure of it.

Sebastian shuddered and stilled, finally pulling out as he panted and attempted to catch his breath. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and every nerve ending felt like it was on fire, sparking through his body. He let go of Jim and moved off the bed, moving over to pick up his jeans off the floor.

Jim looked at him lazily. Was the man leaving already? "Don't go." he mumbled. "Pillow talk remember? And you being ex-army, I'm going to assume your looking for a job." Yes, now that he wasn't so distracted by the man, he could see just how useful Sebastian could be.

Sebastian turned back to Jim, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the back pocket of his jeans. He grinned and came back to the bed, sitting down beside Jim and reaching out to brush back his dark, sweat damp hair away from the man’s forehead. "Not going anywhere yet, Kitten. You mind if I smoke?"

"It's fine." Jim said softly with a tiny yawn. He rested his head against the man's thigh, humming slightly. "How would you feel if I told you I need someone to live here and protect me from possible people trying to kill me? " he asked calmly, closing his eyes in thought.

Sebastian lit the cigarette and drew in a deep drag of smoke, raising his other hand to card through Jim's hair. He exhaled a thick cloud of smoke, licking at the drying blood on his lip and looking down at the man in his lap. "I'd wonder why people were trying to kill you. What is it that you do, Mr. Moriarty?"

"I'm a consulting criminal.People come to me with their problems and I make them dissapear.Need someone dead? They don't wake up the next day.Want a priceless painting worth millions? It's all over the news for weeks about how they can't find it.Don't even get me started on the drug trade." This time he fought the yawn, stretching slightly.

Sebastian grinned at that, tapping ash from his cigarette onto his thigh, away from Jim of course. "That's quite a career, Kitten. I'm flattered, but I don't know how long your empire is going to last if you give job interviews based off of how good someone fucks you."

Jim let out a chuckle."It wasn't because of that, tiger.You have military training, your obviously strong.....there's a lot about you that meets my needs.I can pay you just about anything."he purred, opening his eyes to lazily look up at him."It'll be a thrilling job and don't you like a bit of danger?"

Sebastian sucked another drag off his cigarette, then stroked Jim's hair some more, grinning down at that lazy gaze. "Sounds pretty thrilling. I haven't had a steady job since coming back from the army. Got kicked out for being a tad too violent. Was a sniper for the Queen's army. Made Colonel during war time." He hummed and cupped Jim's cheek, rough thumb dragging over his cheekbone. If you're serious, I'll take you up on that offer."

"I'm serious."Jim said softly, sighing as he relaxed onto the man."Stay tonight and we can figure out how to move you over here and such.How much do you want a day?"

Sebastian usually didn't stick around after meeting someone in a bar for a quick fuck, but this was considerably different. "I'll stay...sounds like you'll keep things interesting." He leaned down and kissed Jim's forehead, then snubbed out the cigarette on the cardboard box of other fags. "I dunno Jim, whatever you think fair pay for a bodyguard is. Ain't the best with numbers."

Jim yawned again, closing his eyes."I'll think of something always do."he said quietly, still fighting the sleep that wanted to come tooth and nail.  
Sebastian chuckled softly and reached down to gather Jim up in his arms. "Whatever you say, Boss." He moved to set Jim in the bed proper, pulling back the covers to tuck him in. He leaned down and kissed the bite mark he'd made on Jim's shoulder, then slid under the blankets on the other side of the bed, stretching out with a yawn.

Jim curled up to him, burying his face in his new bodyguards neck."You know...if you're my bodyguard...you're going to have to watch my body awful hard.."he grinned and pressed a kiss to a patch of skin there.

Sebastian marveled at how perfectly Jim fit in against his chest like this, tucking up under his chin and immediately pressing his mouth in against Sebastian's neck, which only endeared him to the man further. "I think I already have been watching it quite a bit..." He murmured lazily, wrapping an arm down around Jim's waist, fingers curling around his hip. 

"Really now?"the criminal purred, raising a eyebrow.He lifted his head from the spot it was in and pecked Sebastian's lips with a grin."That's a good thing.I may have to pay you well then."

Sebastian considered the whole subject of payment as Jim spoke, though he's mindful enough to return the kiss. "Mmm...so I am staying, here with you? Ya takin' rent outta that paycheck?"

"No,since I'm lonely and have the extra room that needs to be filled.If you'll be needing the other room of course."Jim said, licking his lips in habit.

Sebastian lifted his other hand to cup Jim's cheek, running his thumb over the man's bottom lip where his tongue had just passed. "I'm sure we'll find a use for the other room." 

Jim's breath hitched slightly."Y-Yeah.I'm sure we will."Fuck stop that, he cursed in his head.He buried his face back into Sebastian's neck, hiding.

Sebastian chuckled softly. Apparently Jim's lazy confidence was beginning to fade along with the blissed out feeling of the orgasm. He hardly minded, he thought Jim was adorable, blushing and stuttering, and criminal empire...all of it.He pulled Jim close against him, stroking the length of his back. "You're adorable, Kitten."

"Lies.Consulting criminals are fierce and vicous.Not adorable or kitten."Jim protested, feeling his cheeks burn.He nibbled on Sebastian's earlobe to argue this.

Sebastian just grinned wider, slipping his hand down the curve over Jim's arse, squeezing a soft cheek in his hand. "Kittens can be vicious. They have claws after all. And look...my kitten likes to nibble."

Jim made an unintelligible noise."You know you're teasing the soon to be most powerful man in britain, right?"he asked, starting to bite at his neck, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders.

Sebastian gave a deep growl as Jim's teeth slid over his neck, and he thought for a moment that they might end up with matching marks. He arched into the bite, pulling Jim flush against him and shifting his legs so they tangled around Jim's. "I know I just fucked the soon to be most powerful man in Britain...and he was a fantastic lay."

Jim swore that his face couldn't get any redder than it was now."I don't know how you freaking do this to me, make me flush and stutter.No one else has this much, even when they were all like "let's have sex cutie" right in the bar."

Sebastian grinned at that statement, feeling triumphant. He pried Jim up from his neck, and nosed at his bright red cheeks, kissing each one. "No more bars. You want sex, you've got me." 

"That will be satisfactory."Jim said with a small grin.He looked his new live in over curiously, not sure what to make of this.So bodyguard/lover? It gave a whole new meaning to the fucking your boss scenario.

"Oh, I'm satisfactory? That's it?" He huffed and rolled them around so Jim was pinned back to the mattress. Sebastian took his hand and grabbed the smaller man's wrists, pinning them back against the pillows. His hips gave a low dips and rolled forwards, rubbing their groins together. "Satisfactory doesn't pull noises like those moans out of you."

Jim's eyes fluttered as he kissed Sebastian back, he could already feel himself melting into a puddle under the sniper.Fuck, this is perfect.I want to do this every damn day.

Sebastian sucked at Jim's tongue, drawing it into his mouth where his own slid against it hungrily. Hands still tight around Jim's wrists, he began to rock his hips in a lazy rhythm, grinding their cocks together.

Jim moaned into his mouth, feeling his pulse slowly speed up again.Fuck.That was the only word he could think right now.He tried to buck up against Sebastian's hips to get more friction for the erection he was sporting once again.

Well, well. Jim certainly was very energetic. Sebastian switched Jim's wrists to a single hand, moving the other hand down between them to curl around both their cocks, stroking them together, giving Jim all the friction he needed.

Fuuuck.Jim bucked into Sebastian's hand with a low growl in his throat that surprised even the criminal.

That growl was fucking sexy as hell. He stroked them faster, twisting his wrist at the top to collect precum across his palm and slick the path of his hand.  
Jim was starting to moan louder now, his breaths becoming ragged as he arched into Sebastian's slick palm, biting on his lower lip in pleasure.

Sebastian pulled back from the kiss as Jim started to moan, moving to run kisses down the side of his face and neck and he worked them towards another climax, sliding their cocks together in his slick grip. He growled and nipped at Jim's neck, sucking and nibbling at the lean muscle.

"C-Close tiger."Jim breathed out, eyes fluttering as Sebastian left marks all over his already abused neck.He probably wouldn't get out of bed till noon, since he'd already been tired after the first orgasm.

Jim's gasping words only had him working them faster, rolling his hips into his fist and burying himself in the pleasure of the feeling of Jim pressed against him. Oh, Jim was wonderful. And on top of it all, he was offering Sebastian a new life. He sucked abuse into Jim's neck, rutting against his hand. " Let go Kitten..I've got you."  
Jim did, a small whimper of pleasure escaping him as he came hard into Sebastian's fist, which left him a flushed, breathless mess.

Sebastian grinned like a wolf as Jim came, biting down into the other side of his neck as he bucked and came a few thrusts afterwards, leaving his hand a sticky mess. He groaned and panted against Jim's neck, then let go of Jim's wrists, rolling onto his side to ride out the bliss with a deep sigh.

Jim let out a deep breath, sure he could see stars for a moment."God what am I going to do with you? You could easily use that as a weapon it was so damn good."he got out in a rough voice.

Sebastian chuckled and turned his head to lean in and kiss Jim's cheek, but it was just a peck, as three times was surely going to give them a heart attack. He climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash his hands, then brought back a damp cloth to clean off Jim, being careful with his over sensitive cock. "It's only dangerous for you, Kitten."

"Well that's good...and a bit bad.Oh well, I like bad."Jim let out another breath, everything just still felt so intense."I've never gone back to back like that before."he admitted.God, the cool water on his overheated cock felt nice and relaxing, making him close his eyes despite himself.

Sebastian smirked and finished up, heading back to the bathroom to hand up the cloth, then filled a glass by the sink with some water, bringing it back to Jim and sitting beside him, propping him up just enough so he could take a few sips."Never? Then you haven't had anyone worthy of you before me." Sebastian leaned down and kissed Jim's sweaty forehead, smiling. "I'll never leave you wanting, Kitten."

"That's good Bastian."Jim said softly, taking a few sips of the water that tasted like the drink of gods currently.When he had enough, he set it on the nightstand and curled up to the man's side with a tiny smile."I do think your very worthy of me.Another reason I wanted to tempt you into the job, besides your skills."  
Sebastian felt wonderfully warm as Jim called him Bastian. It sounded so good when Jim said it. It sounded right.As Jim settled in against him, he brushed the hair back off his forehead, then wrapped and arm around him, pulling him close. "You're awfully sharp for someone who was about to get laid. You knew half my life just from me taking off my shirt."

"Kind of easy."he murmured with a small yawn."My dad was....in the army so I recognized the tattoo.You had clawmarks on your side, tiger on your back so tiger hunter or handler.I like to think I'm clever though."The other man's heat was certainly welcome and very inviting.It felt...nice to be craddled like this, felt safe."Wake me up before 1 pm tomorrow if I'm not up.Important deal to see out."he got out tiredly.

Sebastian nuzzled down against the top of Jim's head, grabbing for the blankets and pulling them up around them. Once they were settled, he moved a hand to rub Jim's back, coaxing him to relax even further. "I'll get you up Kitten. My fault for wearing you out." He chuckled softly and tucked Jim in against him, listening to his breathing. "And when you wake up, I'll tell you all about hunting tigers."

Jim hummed contently as he closed his eyes, feeling warm and comfortable."That sounds good."he mumbled, conciousness rapidly fading.After about a minute or so, he was out, snoring softly.

Sebastian hummed and watched Jim fall asleep. How long had it been since he held someone while they drifted off in his arms? Had he ever? And yet here was Jim, slipping so easily into his life. Or maybe he was slipping into Jim's. He settled down beside the man, letting himself relax until he eventually fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

12:54 flashed on Jim's clock as he slowly opened an eye. He groaned, his body hurt everywhere. But it was a nice kind of hurt, it reminded him that last night had been real, that Sebastian was real. The criminal had worried for a brief few seconds that it hadn’t been.

Sebastian had been up for a bit already, used to rising early in the army. When he heard Jim shuffling about, he padded back into the bedroom with a fresh mug of coffee, bit of cream and sugar swirling in the cup and handed it over to the sleepy brunette. He was just wearing his boxers, and from the smell of it, had been cooking breakfast. "Morning, Sunshine." he greeted, kissing the man’s forehead affectionately.

Jim blinked slowly, clutching onto the cup of coffee as if it was his first born child. "Morning." he replied with a rough voice, taking a sip of the steaming liquid. "Is that food I smell?" The man asked as his stomach gave a hungry growl. He may or may not have neglected his body the other day. 

Sebastian smirked and sat on the end of the bed, tilting his head and taking in the sight of sleep ruffled, well fucked Jim. It was a good look. "It is, even though you only had the bare minimum of rations. But I managed to rustle something up resembling breakfast."

"It'll be good to have something to eat. I don't have much because I forget to shop. Coke doesn't make you very hungry." Jim managed to get himself in a more upright position, stretching with a small yawn. God, the last time he'd slept so well had been when someone had drugged him. "Everything was amazing last night. Before and after."

"No wonder you're so fucking skinny." He popped up and wandered into the loo to snag the dressing gown from the back of the door, then handed it over to Jim, peeling back the covers and coaxing him up out of bed. "Not so bad yourself, Kitten." Sebastian hummed to the man. 

Jim flushed slightly and took the dressing gown thankfully, slowly standing up and putting it on while clutching his cup of coffee. Damn, he was out of it today. "So what did you make?" he asked, rubbing his face. Have to get up. Slip back into boss Jim. The meeting at 2:30 was important.

"Some poached eggs. Beans and toast. You didn't really have anything fresh, or enough for a proper fry up. But I'm going to go grocery shopping when work's done for the day." Sebastian grinned and reached over to smooth down some of Jim's messy hair, then lead him into the kitchen, where a pair of plates were made up for both of them, though there was nearly twice amount on Seb's own. "You got yourself a cook as well when you hired me. I love cooking. One thing that was nice about the army...got to try a lot of food all around the world."

"Well thanks. Appreciate it Sebby."Jim said, sitting down at the table. It wasn't the most interesting food, but it was good, Jim found after he started to eat. Then another thought came to him: He had someone to feed him now. He grinned at the realisation.

Sebastian hummed with a curious raise of his brow at the nickname, but he really didn't have room to complain, since he'd given Jim one the moment they met. He sat down before his plate and started to tuck in. Yeah, it wasn't anything amazing, but well, Jim's pantry was horrid. After he swallowed a mouthful of eggs and beans, swirling his fork through the yolk, Sebastian spoke up. "What's the job for today?"

“Mmm. Talking about territory and me supplying more thieves resources to steal stuff, shit like that. Dull but important." Jim gave a small sigh, finishing what was on his plate. "I have to be really intimidating to get what I want during something like this."

Sebastian nodded and shoved a few more forkfuls of food into his mouth, then chased it with a swallow of coffee. It'd be interesting, to see the intimidating side of the criminal. Because all Sebastian had seen was the blushing, begging cock slut side of Jim. "Mmm. You'll be needing your body guard?"

"Most likely." Jim said, getting up and stretching out. He meandered off to his room to get dressed, and when he was there, picked out his favorite suit: Westwood.

Sebastian polished off the rest of his plate, then brought both dishes over to the sink and rinsed them off. He really didn't have any choice in what to wear, other then his clothes from last night. He'd have to see about getting his things out of his flat. Hopefully soon. He didn't fancy wearing the same thing for a week straight.

Jim slicked his hair back, smirked at himself in the mirror. Bam. There it was, the intimidating side no one wanted to be on the bad side of. "After the deal today we'll go by your flat, get your personal stuff and move whatever else you want out by tomorrow at latest." Jim announced when he was back in the room.

Sebastian was tugging his denims on, zipping up his fly when Jim walked back into the bedroom. He stared for a few moments, taking in the transformation. Jim looked even sexier in the suit then his did in his jeans and tee shirt. He blinked and shook his head, bending over and picking up his shirt to tug over his head. "Sounds like a good plan, Boss." 

"Better be a good plan." Jim said, mouth twitching. "We're leaving as soon as you're ready to go." He left the room then and waited in the main room.

Interesting. Apparently Jim had completely changed into a different persona now that he was set in business mode. Shrugging, he pulled on his boots and tucked the laces in, then headed out to met Jim in the front room. "Ready Boss."

Jim's eyes briefly flickered over him, before nodding. "Good.This won't take too long, hopefully." he walked out the door then and headed out of the flat, a car waiting for them outside.

Sebastian is quite used to being intimidating, Hell, he's nearly six and a half feet of solid muscle. He slid easily into the role and fell in step behind Jim, taking the place of a bodyguard at his side. He climbed into the car after Jim, and stared out the window, taking in the surroundings of what was now his new home.

Jim smirked slightly as the car drove off. "So have I weirded you out yet?" he asked, stretching slightly.Damn he was still tired, it was hard holding onto his other persona like this.But he was managing.

"Not at all." Sebastian murmured, finally wrenching his gaze from the window and looking over at Jim with a grin. "Not the first time I went home with someone and they were a completely different person in the morning."

Jim barely managed to keep himself from flushing. "Can't say things like that Bastian, I'm trying to keep this persona up and it's difficult because you wore me out last night." Jim rambled, biting his lower lip.

Sebastian snorted in amusement and put his finger to his lips with a grin, then looked back out the window to distract him from teasing Jim. So his kitten was still in there somewhere. That was good.

Jim calmed himself once more as they arrived at the house. Thank god. "James. How nice of you to show." A man with tousled light brown hair greeted as he opened the door, knowing just the sound of that name would irk the criminal he disliked so much. Jim stiffened, despite trying to calm his nerves. "I told you Jim, not James.I really can't say it's nice to see you Franco. I want from the Thames to West Hampton, and I want it now." he demanded, a cold look in his eyes. "And why should I give you it?" the man asked, his russian accent thick in amusement. "Because if you don't, I'll have Sebby here knock you out. I'll take you home and slowly peel your skin back, rip open your muscles in every inch of your body, and design a little figurine of you out of them."

Sebastian came around to stand a touch behind Jim, making sure to glare utter malice at the other man.His new boss was really something like this, but he kept his attention on the surroundings, and the man across from them. As his name was brought up, he grinned and wriggled his fingers in greeting, eyes flashing with just a bit of madness and bloodlust. Jim was so wonderfully gruesome, and it didn't phase the ex army soldier at all.

The other man paled. "5% more cash for sponsorship and it's yours." he croaked out and Jim grinned. "Done.Thank you Franco. C'mon Seb." he left then, sliding in the backseat of the car again."Much quicker than it should've been but oh well. Your place now."

Sebastian winked at the other man before turning after Jim and following him back into the car. He told the driver the address to his small flat in Soho, and then turned to look at Jim. "Well, he just must be rather fond of his skin."

"Fond of his skin indeed though I don't see why, it's not very pretty." Jim said, slowly letting his persona fall. He didn't have the energy to keep it on around his bodyguard/sniper and it wasn't like he needed to anyway. He rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder fondly.

Sebastian looked down at the brunette as he snuggled down against his shoulder. He hummed and reached down to take one of Jim's hands, threading their fingers together. "You should really take better care of yourself, Boss."

Jim shrugged."People only live once and then it's off to hell so I don't really see the point." he said softly, glancing momentarily at their clasped hands and managing to only blush lightly.

Sebastian hummed again and looked thoughtful for a moment, then leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of Jim's face. "Then I guess I'll just have to take care of you, Kitten."

This time, his whole face burst into flame."Guess so tiger." he managed to get out, looking down at his feet as he willed the blush to go away. It wasn't working well however.

It was amazing that this murderous criminal turned into a blushing mess so easily with a few words from Sebastian. He grinned and squeezed Jim's hand in his, glancing up as the car pulled up to his old flat. "You wanna stay here while I get my things? It's not much, and it's not exactly an impressive flat."

"Yeah that's fine." Jim said softly, giving him a small smile. No more strangers. No more barely staying alive when people tried to kill him.And most of all, no more being lonely.

Sebastian gave Jim another kiss before slipping outside of the car and jogging upstairs to his flat. There really wasn't much, none of the furniture belonged to him. He had his clothes that he stuffed into his duffle, some books and toiletries, his guns and an old acoustic guitar. The fridge wasn't even full, just a couple of lagers. Whatever, he'd leave those for the crew who came to clean up the place. In no more than ten minutes, he was back downstairs, slipping his bags into the boot and returning to Jim's side. "All yours now, Kitten."

Jim smiled."Good." he said quietly, as the driver started to drive again. He was starting to get a bit itchy for coke but was trying to hold off on the uncomfortable feeling ."Do you want to go home or grocery shopping?"

Sebastian glanced down at Jim and rose an eyebrow. "You sure you're not too tired? We can go back to the flat. I can go shopping when you're having a kip."

I won't be having a kip if we go back to the flat, Seb, he thought to himself. Jim let out a breath. "Yeah.Sounds great, Bastian." he said and the driver made his way to their flat.

Sebastian nodded and settled back down in the back seat as the car drove them back to his new home. He was making a mental list of the things he'd get later. He'd have to find where the nearest tesco was. He hated asking for rides, so he'd probably just walk to and from to get the groceries. A few bags each day and soon enough it'd be stocked.

Jim got out when the car stopped and went up to the flat, fighting the urge to instantly go for the coke. Can't do it while Seb's here, he reminded himself, sitting on the couch.

Sebastian took his things out of the boot of the car and headed upstairs after Jim. He set the bags down in the living room and took out his wallet, checking to see how much he had. Enough for a decent amount of groceries and a pack of smokes. He walked over to the sofa and reached out to run a hand through Jim's hair, messing it up a bit from it's neat style. "Anything you want at the shop, Kitten?"

"I like sweets a lot when I feel hungry." Jim offered, attempting to pat his hair back. "Other than that, I don't really care as long as it doesn't smell or taste bad." He said, looking up at him with a small smirk.

"Sweeties for the sweet," Sebastian hummed, straightening up and heading back to the door, stuffing his wallet back into his back pocket. "Have a nice rest. I'll wake you when I've made dinner. Call me if you need anything, yeah?" He flashed Him another smile before heading out.

As soon as he was sure Sebastian had left, he got out the coke in his bedroom and did up a couple lines, snorting them with one of his half straws.Ah...that was much better to handle the itchiness.He put it back up carefully and made sure none of the white powder was visible underneath his nose.Then he laid back and sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

Sebastian was gone for an hour or so, counting the time it took to walk down to the Tesco and back. Just a few blocks down, and it was still fairly early, with decent weather to boot. He'd gotten basic staples, bread, meat, rice, a bit of veg, the sort of tea he preferred, and a pack of smokes, not to mention a few cadbury bars and tim tams for Jim. He was in good spirits when he returned to the flat, setting the bags down in the kitchen and humming as he put away the food in the fridge and cupboards.

Jim was still laying in his spot, wondering if he'd get in trouble with the bodyguard for being awake or not and wondering if he'd be able to control his energy once he got up.Curiosity overrided shyness so he went into the kitchen, sliding onto one of the counters in a dramatic fashion.

Sebastian was tucking the tea away onto a top shelf when he heard Jim come into the kitchen, glancing over to watch him perch up on one of the counters. "Hey Babe. Decided against the nap?" He put the sweets in a glass candy dish he found in one of the cupboards, setting it on the counter so Jim could have easy access when he wanted. "I got stuff to make curry. That alright with you?"

Babe. He'd called him babe. "Yeah wasn't that tired after all. Curry's fine." he said hurriedly, grabbing a sweet and wondering if he could handle it while high. He decided maybe and hesitantly started to eat.

Sebastian raised a brow at the hurried words, and glanced over at the sight of Jim unwrapping the candy." You'll spoil your dinner," He chuckled, walking over to Jim and setting a hand down on the counter by Jim's thigh, the other slipping under his chin to tilt his head back.

Jim looked at him confused as he popped the candy into his mouth."I don't care about spoiling my dinner. Why are you doing that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. His heartbeat quickened slightly in his chest, wondering if Sebastian could tell he was high. That was impossible, Jim was the master at hiding things.

Sebastian stared down at Jim's heavily dilated pupils, not a sliver of that pretty brown left at all. He gave an absolutely lethal smile and pulled his hand back. "Why indeed." The man murmured lowly, voice laced with disappointment. He turned and grabbed his smokes from the last grocery bag, stuffed them into his pocket and headed for the door, stooping to pick up his duffle bag and guitar case along the way.

Jim felt his heartbeat speed up in his chest nervously. He felt like he'd gotten caught doing something he wasn't supposed to- but Sebastian hadn't told him no coke and Jim had wiped off his nose, hadn't he? Jim followed Sebastian curiously with a small frown, a bad feeling tugging at him in his head.

Sebastian pulled the front door open and heads outside, pausing only to light a cigarette before he's heading down the stairs and down to the sidewalk. He should have fucking known things were too good to be true, but that was his sort of luck. He really should stop gambling, with his life especially.

Jim let out a miserable sigh. "I'm not a junkie. I have a habit that I indulge in from time to time. You said nothing about it last night when I told you I did coke." There was a ache in his chest now, it was hurting for some reason. Stop doing that, he scolded it.

"There's a big fucking difference in someone who does coke casually to go out and party, and someone who can't wait for....whatever the fuck I was to you to leave the house so you can get high.I don't have any right to tell you what you can and can't do. But I can decide what I let in my life and what I don't." Sebastian told him harshly, not looking at him. He didn’t want to look at the sad kitten. 

Slap. Strike two.He didn't really want to let this man go, he wanted to keep him. He was the first person who just seemed....right. "I can stop. I can change. Please don't leave me." Was the words that emptied out of his mouth hurriedly, almost begging. Jim had been left by too many people to be left again, by this man especially. 

Sebastian balled his hands into fists, the burning cigarette singing into his palm. That was the second time Jim asked him not to leave. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Fine. But only if you flush the rest. In front of me." The sniper decided. He wasn’t going to put up with bullshit any longer. 

Jim felt his gut clench but being with him was better than no coke, as opposed to having coke and being alone."Fine.I will." he choked out quietly, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from flipping out. He could feel it bubble up inside him, angry and viscous. 

Sebastian flicked the cigarette off into the street and walked back over to Jim, grabbing him and lifting the criminal into his arms. "Promise me."

"I-I promise Sebby."Jim said quietly, burying his face into the snipers neck, breathing the other man in. See this is what you're getting, he reminded himself. A few measly days of detox you can survive.

Sebastian held Jim close and carried him back upstairs to their flat, rubbing his back in gentle circles to calm him down. He closed the door and shifted Jim to set his things down, then moved over to the sofa, setting Jim in his lap. "I'll help you through it, Kitten."

Jim let out another shaky breath.God though he knew how horrible he got without coke, knew how horrible it felt."Alright." he mumbled.

Sebastian reached up and slid his hands across Jim's cheeks, stroking them gently with his thumbs. "You do this for me, and I promise I'll never leave you. Not for anything."

Never leave. "I'll do it.It's just....scary.I've been doing coke a while, socially and for sex. I wasn't high last night though. Anyone else and I would've snorted a couple lines before it. But with you, I didn't need it. It's amazing. And so I have to do it because I can't toss you away." Jim looked up from the crook of his neck, biting on his lower lip again.

Sebastian sighed and moved his hands to the back of Jim's neck, stroking down his back. "That means a lot Jim. You're something special, you really are. You don't need that stuff. I'd rather just have you."

This was a perfect moment to let himself have feelings but he decided against it."So does that mean you are going to cook and fuck me on a regular basis?"

Sebastian made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat. He rolled his shoulders in a lazy shrug and pushed Jim out of his lap and over onto the cushions on the couch. "Not really any point in either of those until you're clean, is there?"

Jim huffed childishly, crossing his arms and staring at the wall moodily."It's not like an STD it's just a freaking drug." he bit out. That and he had been looking forward to tonight..

"There ain't any point to having sex if you can't remember it." He pushed up from the sofa and headed back to the kitchen to make something to eat. Dinner was out of the question, Jim obviously wasn't eating. But Sebastian ate, quite a lot, considering his size.

"I remember what happens while I'm on coke.How else would you expect me to remember my promise?" Honestly, Jim wasn't much of a pusher.But when he wanted something, he got it. He followed Sebastian into the kitchen. "People also think you can't eat on coke. I'll eat half a plate of food if you have sex with me." Oh fuck what had he done now? He couldn't eat half a plate sober most days since he'd already ate breakfast.

Sebastian didn't even look up from the fridge as he pulled out the ingredients to make a ham and swiss sarnie, chuckling as shaking his head. "Yeah sure, go ahead and eat something so you can throw it up all over me later while you're bouncing on my cock. Sounds real fucking sexy Jim."

Jim groaned, face planting into the counter in front of him, cheeks burning in embarrassment. "You're being unfair." he whined, with a small sigh afterwards.

Sebastian slapped together the sandwich with a bit of mustard and veg, then put the fixings away and sliced the butty in half. "Aww, don't be upset Kitten. We can still have a cuddle, as you like." He grinned over at Jim before taking a huge bite out of the sandwich, chewing merrily.

"Yeah but cuddles aren't exciting they're warm and lazy and gentle and I'm not even near that kind of mood." No he could hardly hold back from moving too much actually. He just needed some hot sex to help him sweat it out and tire him down some. And he needed friction.

Sebastian was teasing now, but in his current agitated state, it'd probably take longer than usual for Jim to catch on. "Mmm..we could go jogging. A romantic stroll through the park? Watch the sunset?" He finished off the sandwich half and brushed crumbs from his fingertips, licking mustard off the corner of his mouth.

The criminal growled in annoyance, stamping his foot. "Dammit no! That's sentimental and I hate going out for things like that." Really though, now he was hatching a devious plot himself. "If you don't have sex with me, I'm going to wank and finger myself repeatedly, in a place you can hear or see me."

Sebastian rose his eyebrow and picked up the other half of his sandwich, taking a huge bite and chewing very slowly. "So you'll give me some really good material for the spank bank? That's really sweet of you, Kitten."

Jim scowled at the other man, beating his fist on the table in anger."Fuck Sebastian! I need to be fucking fucked!"

Sebastian grinned like a fucking lecher as he finished off his last few bites, then wiped his hands and mouth on a tea towel, tossing it into the sink. He steps over to Jim and reaches for his narrow waist, tugging him forwards and dropping his voice to a low, husky whisper. "You need it? How badly do you need my cock Jim? Convince me."

Jim was still rather aroused and annoyed so this time, the man's voice and closeness didn't make him blush."I need it like I fucking need water right now Sebby. I need it like plants need sun, like how people need air. Please." he said in a strained voice.

That please was what did it. Sebastian couldn't deny Jim any longer, not when he begged like that. He hefted Jim up in his arms and carried him back towards the bedroom, pressing kisses across his neck and down under the collar of his shirt.

Jim was rubbing up against him on the way, nipping at the man's ear and pressing kisses along his cheek area. When they got into the bedroom, Jim wasted no time trying to get his shirt off.

Sebastian would have felt flattered that Jim was so desperate for him, if it hadn't been the fact it was the coke in his system that made him frantic. He tossed Jim down on the bed and pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the floor and working on the zip of his denims next.

Jim watched him intently, breaths uneven as he shifted uncomfortably. He was already stiff, he could feel the uncomfortableness, the ache for release."Please hurry." he begged.

"Get undressed," He barked, pointing to Jim to pay attention to what he was doing while Sebastian finished disrobing, hunting for the lube that had been tossed onto the floor last night, forgotten.

Jim shakily undid his shirt and pants, biting on his lips. Well fuck. Sebastian was...angry still obviously. Not about the coke anymore but maybe the fact that Jim was high on it and desperate?

Sebastian found the bottle under the bed and popped back up, tossing it to Jim. He grabbed the hems of his lovely suit trousers and tugs them off, tossing them to the side too without any care to how nice it was. He climbed onto the bed over Jim and pulls the shirt off next, abandoning it. "Are you gonna work yourself open for me, or do I need to do that too?"

"I-I can do it."Jim said, grabbing the lube and applying a generous amount to his fingers.He slid one into his aching entrance with a small groan, working the first one in.

Sebastian knelt on the bed in front of Jim, placing one hand on the smaller man's knee and pushing his thighs open wide, watching Jim stretch himself open while the other hand slid down to lazily stroke his cock.

Jim's eyes fluttered, a small moan coming out of him and he soon worked himself to a second finger, cheeks flushing.

Sebastian watched Jim with lust and anger flaring in his eyes, running his fingertips down Jim's thigh till he reached the smaller man's cock, wrapping his fingers around it and giving it a stroke. "Just like that, Babe. Perfect. One more, don't you think?"

Jim nodded and slid a third finger in, a small gasp escaping his mouth as one of them slid against his prostate. He worked them in, stretching himself open before pulling them out, looking at Sebastian expectantly.

Sebastian smirked and grabbed a hold of Jim's hip, flipping him over suddenly and forcing him over onto his stomach. Pressing a hand down against the small of his back to hold Jim in place, Sebastian nudged his cock up against the freshly slicked entrance, slipping himself inside with one long thrust.

Jim moaned loudly, hips squirming with the want to move up. God....that felt fucking amazing. But still he needed well....movement.

Finally, Sebastian drew back, reaching down for Jim's hips in the same movement and pulling them up high so he can angle his thrusts just right to slam relentlessly up against Jim's prostate, not caring if it's too much, too soon.

"Ah Sebastian!" Jim cried out, his body quivering with the sudden overstimulation. He clenched the sheets with his hands, trying to get his body used to the relentless attack of pleasure and pain, though it wasn't working too well.

Deep, harsh laughter rang out overhead, and Sebastian leaned forwards, circling his hips and grinding up into Jim "Oh? Is that too much for you Kitten? Should I slow down?" He next movement is a slow drag, inching out of Jim till he's almost completely pulled free.

Jim burned with need now once Sebastian slowed down, just as his orgasm had been starting to build. The slow movements were only fueling the fire."Please.Please Sebby."he begged.

The begging was what always did it. Sebastian gave in again, slamming back into Jim and fucking him down into the mattress with a growl. Jim's small body was wonderfully tight around him, and the harsh pace was bringing him quickly to the edge.

Jim started panting and moaning again, orgasm approaching him rapidly once more. "Fuck Seb...every time we fuck...you always bring me so close so quickly." he got out, sweat dripping from his hair.

"Good to know. I'll invest in a cock ring for you, Kitten," He growled, snapping his hips and keeping up the pace, reaching down around Jim's hip to grab his cock and jerk it in tandem with his harsh thrusts.

Jim suddenly came, shuddering as he did, his breath heavy as he panted."A c-cock ring? What is that?"he asked. While he had casual sex with strangers, he hadn’t really used any accesories or even thought about it. 

Sebastian stroked Jim through his orgasm, then let him collapse down onto the bed, pulling out of him with a grunt. He rolled over onto his back with a sigh, using his messy fingers now to stroke his own cock, turning to look at the younger man. "Really, Kitten? It's a little rubber ring that fits over the base of your cock and keeps you from coming. So you last longer.”

"That doesn't sound fun."Jim said, frowning a bit, looking at Sebastian. He saw him stroking his cock and a idea popped into his head. "I'm sorry for doing coke." he said softly, leaning over to place kisses on Sebastian's thigh. He pulled the other man's hand off and took his cock in his mouth.

"Orgasms can be even better if you hold back a bit," He explained, watching as Jim leaned over and started kissing his thigh. He doubted the kid was sorry at all, not for doing coke anyway. Probably more for making Seb mad. Either way, it didn't matter, because then Jim took him into his mouth and Sebastian let out a loud groan, falling back against the pillows. Jim’s mouth was heaven. 

Jim started off sucking at a slow pace, but then he relaxed his throat to take what he could of the man's cock into his mouth, though it didn't quite fit much. The criminal started to rub his sniper’s thighs while bobbing his head up and down, making the pace slightly quicker.

Sebastian reached down to thread his fingers through Jim's hair, holding onto it as he head bobbed. He groaned and shifted his hips, pushing himself deeper into that mouth, careful not to drive himself too far.

Jim let out a small groan in his throat as Sebastian threaded his fingers through his hair. Wanting to please the other man, he opened his mouth further to take him in, barely holding back his gag reflex.

Sebastian had already been pretty close to orgasm, from fucking Jim. The sight of his mouth stretched around the ex soldier cock was hot as hell, and with another groan, he tightened the grip in Jim's hair and held him still as he thrust up into Jim's mouth, and then suddenly was cumming down his throat in thick spurts. "Oh fuck...fuck Jim,"

Jim swallowed his cum eagerly, happy he'd finally pleased the sniper some. He stayed for a moment before slowly pulling his mouth off Sebastian's cock and laying his head on the other man's chest.

Sebastian panted as he came down from his blissed out climax. He sighed and tilted his head back against the pillows, feeling Jim lay against him. His hand loosened in Jim's hair, but he didn't let go, petting him with gentle strokes.

Jim sighed in contentment, feeling a bit more calmed down."Wanna have shower sex in about 15 minutes?"he asked hopefully, pressing a kiss to his chest.

Seb blinked sleepily, then laughed, Dragging Jim up a little higher, he kissed the center of his forehead. "15 minutes? You got my refractory period timed out already, little one?"

Jim flushed crimson."No I just noticed that was when you initiated sex the second time last night." he said quietly, snuggling up closer to him. "And it seemed like enough time for me to cool off slightly."

"So this is pillow talk time? In between?" He chuckled and ran his hand down Jim's back, a little surprised even that had calmed him down at all. "I'll fuck you up against the shower wall if you want, sweet."

"Yeah. I'd like to be fucked against the wall." Jim admitted, licking his lips. The sex had only partially relaxed him, the only thing keeping him calm was how damn warm Sebastian was. "You're like a furnace, bastian." he murmured, burying his face into his neck again.

Sebastian gave a rumbling purr as Jim nuzzled against him. "Lots of time in the desert...seemed to soak up a lot of sun." He traced lazy patterns across Jim's back, feeling wonderfully content as he tried to ignore the fact the man laying on him was hopped up on coke and having sex with him was practically patting him on the back for it.

"Mmm. Is it odd that the image of you in a army outfit is definitely sexy?"Jim breathed out, nipping at the man's earlobe. He was starting to feel ready again, though it'd been barely 10 minutes. He had to wait.

Sebastian smiled and rubbed lower, pressing his fingers into the base of Jim's spine in a lazy massage. "Well, I do have my old fatigues I still wear sometimes. Can't complain if you find em a bit sexy. Only seems good for me."

Jim's eyes fluttered in appreciation at the warmth on his back."You should wear them sometime then." he said, licking his lips at the thought. He started to trail kisses along his jawline, once again noticing just how handsome the other man was. I got lucky, he thought to himself.

Sebastian arched his head up, giving more room for Jim to trail his kisses. "Mmm...but if I wear them, you might get too excited. Rumor has it that you might find me a little bit attractive."

"There is no such thing as too excited for me. And yes, rumor proves to be true for once. I find you extremely attractive." Jim said, starting to trail kisses down his throat.

"Extremely? Ohh...Jim you're gonna give me a big head." He chuckled, fingers dipping even lower to slid over Jim's arse, slipping between his cheeks and rubbing against his still stretched entrance. "I think you are gorgeous, Kitten."

Jim flushed, cock twitching in excitement once more."You're crazy." he said with a small laugh, sucking a bruise into his neck.

Sebastian shrugged and slid his middle finger in past the second knuckle, lazily fingering Jim. "Mmm...maybe. I just might be. But there's a reason I walked up to you in that bar. My pretty kitty."

Jim let out an unintelligible noise, an image suddenly appearing in his head that made his cheeks burn to the point it felt like he had a fever. He attempted to hide his face."Kitten, kitty, why do you call me that?" he asked in a soft tone. "I surely don't remind you of a cat."

Sebastian's hand stilled in place, and he leaned back so he could look at Jim's face. "Do you not like it?...Do you want me to stop?"

"No it's fine I was just curious why." he mumbled, ducking his head forward more so Sebastian couldn't see his still flamed face. The damn thought wouldn't get out of his head now.

Sebastian slid his hand back around to Jim's hips, tapping them softly and coaxing Jim back. He wasn't going to let him hide. "What's got you blushing like this?"

"Just when you said kitty...I kind of thought...about wearing a collar and tail..."Jim said slowly, his blush darkening if possible. "It's just a thought though I have a lot of weird ones." He tried to hide his face again, embarrassed.

Sebastian's eyebrow arched, and he lifted one hand to circle around Jim's neck, imagining a collar there. He didn't let him hide, intercepting the duck of his head by pressing their mouths together in a kiss. "Do you want to wear a collar Jim? A tail plug, that I can pet? Do you want to be my Kitty?"

"....yes." he said, voice slightly higher than usual and he felt himself grow hard. "I want to be your kitty." he added, biting on his lower lip nervously.

Sebastian grinned and licked at Jim's lower lip, then picked him up and carried him towards the bathroom. He wanted the shower after all. "Then that's what you'll be. My little kitty. My pet."

Well fuck. His chest was beating like a jackhammer again."I'll let you use my credit card to buy it and other stuff...because I have no idea where." he said, clutching onto Sebastian so he didn't fall. He knew the man wouldn't drop him....he just felt unstable.

Sebastian chuckled and moved to the shower stall, shifting Jim to turn on the tap and let the water grow nice and warm. "So eager. This really excites you, doesn't it?" He clutched at Jim, moving his hand back down to slip two fingers into the criminal, moving them in and out in a slow drag to keep him prepped and open. "I know where to get it. A nice fat little plug to fit snug right here..."

Jim shifted as he let out a small gasp in his arms. Sebastian's words and fingers had absolutely gone straight to the criminals cock. "Yes, this really excites me." he bit out, not even knowing how to reply to the plug comment that excited him more than it should.

Sebastian stepped into the shower, making sure to guide Jim away from the water that beat down against the tile. He pushed Jim's back up against the wall, shifting his hand to fit more fingers inside of the tight body in his arms, pressing his face down into the younger man's neck. "See...I knew you were my Kitten."

Jim let out a low moan, holding onto his shoulders to keep him upright and wrapping his legs around his waist."Your my tiger then, if I'm your kitten."he said with a small smirk, willing his blush back down.

Sebastian grinned wide and positioned Jim so he could slide down on top of the sniper's cock, tight and hot as he wrapped around Sebastian completely. "I'll be your tiger," He growled, then tilted up to catch Jim's mouth in a kiss.

Jim kissed him back, a small growl in his throat as he slid down his snipers cock that filled him so much. That was another reason he loved the sex- Sebastian was so much bigger than anyone else and it was really hot.

Sebastian slid his tongue down into Jim's mouth, deepening their kiss as he rocked up into Jim, deep and slow and slow and first, then pulled back and began thrusting into the small brunette in earnest, groaning in pleasure .

Jim was holding onto Sebastian so tight his nails were digging into the snipers shoulders, him starting to moan loudly as the other man thrusted up into him. He broke the kiss for air."Just like that tiger, don't stop."he breathed.

Sebastian snarled at the bite of nails into his shoulders, and tilted his head down to suck kisses into Jim's neck instead. He pulled Jim down to meet every thrust, angling them to slam against his prostate repeatedly.

Jim's breaths were fast and heavy now and he let out repeated moans of pleasure at Sebastian slamming against his prostate. "Close."he whimpered, clutching onto him as much as he could.

With his mouth against Jim's neck, Sebastian could feel every moan vibrate through his mouth. He pushed the smaller man up against the wall, pounding into him and reaching one hand between them to stroke Jim's cock. "Come for me then Kitten."

And Jim came. Came so hard it left him breathless, panting as he rested his head onto Sebastian's shoulder. He grew a devious smirk and while the sniper fucked him through his orgasm, he pinched the man's left nipple gently.

As Jim spilled into his hand, Sebastian growled and grabbed for his hips again, holding onto his as he shook through his orgasm, fucking him through it to reach his own. He was close, eyes clenched shut, and then Jim pinched his nipple and Sebastian gasped, back arching as he came immediately, slamming Jim back against the wall as his hips stuttered and he cried out Jim's name.

Jim felt immense heat spread through his chest as he watched Sebastian come, knowing he'd brought him over the edge with just one nipple pinch.The thought made him smirk to himself."Do you forgive me now, Bastian?"he purred in his ear.

Sebastian pulled Jim tight against him, crushing the smaller man to his chest. He was panting, breathless, but still chuckled as Jim purred and asked for forgiveness again. "What do you think, Kitten?" He murmured, gently pulling out of Jim and setting him on his feet so they could wash up.

Jim stumbled slightly but held onto Sebastian, looking intently at him. "Yes?" he questioned with a hopeful grin. "If it makes you feel better I'll even tell every drug dealer in London not to sell to me."

With Sebastian's strong arms around Jim, he wasn't going to fall anytime soon. He hummed softly and moved them closer to the spray of water so he could scrub Jim's body clean. "You'd do that for me? I mean that much to you?" He arched an eyebrow as he ran his hands down Jim's back.

Jim flushed slightly. "I well..I need somebody in my life. Your the first person that I've wanted to keep. I'll do just about anything to keep you happy and not wanting to leave me." he admitted softly.

Sebastian smiled softly, flicked water from his fingers and reaching up to cup Jim's cheek, leaning down and kissing him softly. "You keep your promise and I won't ever leave you. I’ll stay by your side as long as you want me to."

Jim smiled at him, feeling his heart crack with happiness.He sifted fingers through the snipers hair."I'd say something but I'm not sentimental."he said softly."And the timings wrong, considering we've known each other a sum of barely two days." Plus, Jim really wasn’t known for declarations of love. Among other things, he was known more for violence. 

Sebastian chuckled and moved them back under the spray, then reached for the shampoo to lather up Jim's hair, scrubbing his scalp. "Don't push yourself Kitten. Little steps." He grinned and rinsed Jim's hair out, then scrubbed his own clean before shutting off the water and grabbing a towel from the rack to wrap around Jim.

Jim rolled his eyes at Sebastian's comment and let the sniper wrap the towel around him, smiling in contentment a bit. Tired, clean and thoroughly fucked. "I think I'll take that kip now."he said with a yawn.

Sebastian took a towel for himself and dried off as well, looping it around his waist and then scooping Jim back into his arms to carry him to the bedroom. "Have yourself a cat nap?" He asks with a smile, pulled back the covers and setting Jim on the mattress to get comfy.

Jim chuckled at the pun. "Yeah that." he said quietly, snuggling into the bed and humming with a pleasure. His bed was always so soft and warm, and the feeling was only intensified by being fucked twice."Do wake me up if anyone drops by."

Sebastian nodded and tucked Jim up under the covers, brushing back his damp hair and watching him drift off before he stood and left him to sleep, heading for the living room to get his bags and pull out a clean pair of shorts to wear. After that, he hefted up his guitar case and brought it to the sofa, sitting down and tuning the instrument before he started strumming, something soft and lazy to help Jim sleep.

Jim loved the noises the guitar was making, it was practically ear porn to him. He felt himself slowly drift off mumbling "if you want to get anything use my card" before he fell asleep. He didn't know why but he wanted the sniper to know that and it was practically a "i love you", considering no one but him touched it, not even cashiers.

He played for half an hour, not missing the soft call of permission to use Jim's card. Which really, Seb had no money left after buying groceries. He didn't have any idea of the weight attached to using the other's credit card, but he did appreciate it. After awhile, he set aside the guitar and went in to check on Jim, who was sleeping soundly. He pet Jim's hair fondly, then leaned in and kissed his temple before taking his card and heading out to buy a few more things for both of them.


End file.
